Les dieux se cachent pour mourir
by Pyramide
Summary: Thanos clame avoir Odin, mais Thor le retrouve pourtant caché au palais, plongé dans son sommeil. Mais alors, qui a été enlevé ? Se rendant compte de la vérité, Thor aidé des Avengers va devoir affronter un Thanos fou de rage et vengeur pour sauver Loki d'un destin de tortures et de douleurs. Le plein de Loki!Angst, whump et h/c !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Thor, Avengers_ et _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Torture !

Résumé : Thanos clame avoir Odin, mais Thor le retrouve pourtant caché au palais, plongé dans son sommeil. Mais alors, qui a été enlevé ? Se rendant compte de la vérité, Thor aidé des Avengers va devoir affronter un Thanos fou de rage et vengeur pour sauver Loki d'un destin de tortures et de douleurs. Le plein de Loki!Angst, whump et h/c !

Note : Se situe après le film _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les dieux se cachent pour mourir_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Prologue */ˆ~ˆ\*

Loki ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du miroir.

Ce dernier était si immense, au milieu de cette chambre imposante, magnifique de par ses décorations à la feuille d'or et à l'éclat presque magique.

Mais il ne cessait de mettre en valeur le reflet du jeune dieu…

Et Loki soupira, résigné.

Il ne se sentait pas bien…

Après une énième journée à traiter des affaires urgentes du Royaume, il était exténué. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de tenir bon, malgré tout. Mais la douleur s'était peu à peu réinstallée, lentement, vicieuse, dévorante... Elle l'avait attaqué à un point qu'il avait dû cette fois-ci ajourner ses rendez-vous, prétextant une grande fatigue. Inquiet, il avait voulu voir ce qu'il en était, il avait congédié ses serviteurs et s'était réfugié seul dans ses quartiers. Loki avait ensuite scrupuleusement sécurisé les lieux des yeux d'Heimdall, et avait enfin pris le temps de s'examiner. Pour cela, il s'était libéré de l'apparence d'Odin, puis positionné devant ce miroir avant d'enlever le haut de sa tunique.

C'était il y a une heure.

Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter ce qu'il voyait.

Il posa sa main dessus et invoqua encore un peu de sa magie guérisseuse pour accélérer le processus, mais la souffrance et la brûlure restaient toujours présentes. Elle ne se refermerait pas aujourd'hui, loin de là. C'était ainsi et il devait être patient. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours été sensible à la douleur et qui avait de loin préféré le combat à distance plutôt que l'affrontement direct, cette attente lui semblait interminable.

Il savait pourtant qu'un jour il aurait le dessus, que sa magie le guérirait, cela prendrait juste plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais le problème était que toute son énergie était en ce moment vouée à ce seul but et cela l'épuisait chaque jour davantage. Cette bête avait amplement mérité sa mort, mais elle était constituée d'un poison qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

Loki se demandait parfois s'il ne devait pas aller trouver conseil auprès des grands mages des autres Royaumes pour accélérer son rétablissement. Mais l'expédition deviendrait trop compliquée à organiser pour l'instant et l'obligerait à se découvrir. Impensable. Il avait un Royaume maintenant, son Royaume, à diriger et les tâches ne manquaient pas. Il ne faillirait pas à son devoir. Non.

Il avait bien trop attendu ce moment…

Voulant reculer, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'examiner une nouvelle fois le reste de son corps. Et il revit, toutes ces traces… Sur le reste de son torse, son cou, ses bras, mais il savait aussi que son dos et ses jambes détenaient les même stigmates. Les intailles du fouet, les coupures de la lame, les morceaux de peau arrachée, les brûlures, les bleus… Indélébiles… Autant de souvenirs douloureux qu'il parvenait habituellement à cacher sous ses couches d'habits de cuir et par son pouvoir, mais qui étaient là brutalement mises en valeur. Ces cicatrices lui parlaient, elles lui murmuraient à l'oreille : les cris, la douleur sans fin, la faim et la soif, les chaînes, les larmes…

Et Loki ferma les yeux.

_« Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas mourir ! Laissez-moi mourir ! … Je vous en supplie ! … Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi mourir… »_

_Les yeux terrorisés et rougis de larmes, il implorait ses tortionnaires qui l'entouraient, ces créatures immondes autour de lui, qui riaient, raillaient, grognaient de plaisir… Elles restaient sourdes à ses supplications, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était si épuisé, si fatigué… Il ne les comptait plus, tant elles défilaient, toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres, toutes au même faciès ravagé._

_Deux mains rocheuses touchèrent soudain ses tempes et une douleur indescriptible l'envahit, comme un éclair bouillant qui lui éclatait les orbites et les tympans, et qui sembla durer une éternité. Il cria. Il hurla. _

_Continuellement. Continuellement il s'insinuait en lui, dans son esprit. Ils voulaient le soumettre, l'affaiblir pour laisser le pouvoir du Tesseract l'envahir. Bientôt, sous les coups de la torture et de ces séances mentales, ses défenses lâcheraient et il laisserait la soif de vengeance et de haine l'envelopper. Il deviendrait alors l'un d'entre eux, il leur obéirait, il serait soumis, bientôt… « Non !... » Alors il résistait, encore et encore, il serrait les dents et agitait sa tête dans le vain espoir d'échapper à cette emprise._

_Dans le même temps, une longue lame aiguisée glissait lentement sur sa peau tout en l'entaillant. Elle semblait danser sur tout son corps selon le bon vouloir de son bourreau. Une douleur s'ajouta à une autre, puis une autre, au fur et à mesure que les lignes se chevauchaient et s'entrecroisaient. Et il criait d'autant plus sous la souffrance aigüe. Il hurlait encore et encore, en implorant de la pitié, de l'aide, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, qui le sortirait de ce gouffre._

_Mais aucune aide ne venait. Thor, sa mère, même son père… Personne. _

_Il était bien seul, isolé et oublié sur ce rocher escarpé qu'on n'aurait même pas pris pour une planète. Personne ne viendrait, personne ne savait qu'il était encore en vie, ici, si loin d'Asgard.  
><em>

_Une de ces créatures se détacha soudain du groupe l'entourant et monta alors sur lui. Allongé sur le dos, enchaîné solidement à une table de pierre rugueuse, il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il la sentit se coucher sur lui et tirer sur le reste de ses habits…_

_Ses cris s'intensifièrent encore lorsqu'il sembla que son corps brûlait tout entier et il se cambra en arrière, formant une voûte de son corps dénudé. Le sang coula, de la table, de ses chaînes, comme une rivière infernale qui ne tarissait pas. L'un après l'autre, ces monstres se succédèrent, le souillant sans fin, toujours plus excités par sa souffrance et son tourment. Un chant d'horreur se faufila alors dans toutes les galeries de ce monde désolé et se fit entendre jusqu'à la surface. Durant toute la nuit…_

_Attaqué ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme…_

_Laissez-moi mourir…_

Loki secoua vigoureusement la tête et rouvrit les yeux, refusant que sa respiration n'accélère davantage. Il se tint les mains pour arrêter leur tremblement et essuya la sueur de son front. Ces souvenirs devaient disparaître. Il devait les oublier. Il était désormais en sécurité ici, que pouvait-il craindre ? La menace était écartée. Jamais ces monstres n'oseraient s'attaquer à Asgard, ils étaient bien trop mal organisés pour cela et les défenses des Einherjar étaient bien plus grandes que celle des Midgardiens. Et puis Loki était chez lui. Il connaissait la ville et ses environs sous toutes ses coutures.

Loki soupira.

Mais cela ne signifiait-il pas aussi qu'il était condamné à rester dans ce Royaume éternellement ? Car s'il avait le malheur de le quitter, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, ils le retrouveraient et lui feraient payer cher sa trahison, son échec ? Loki frémit en pensant à cette possibilité. Il serait incapable de supporter à nouveau cette épreuve, surtout si leur colère avait augmenté.

Devait-il fuir ? Et où ? Non. Sa place sur le trône et sous cette apparence le protégeait au mieux. Mais il était bel et bien à nouveau prisonnier, comme il l'avait toujours été : de l'ombre de Thor, des Chitauris, d'Odin…

Alors, par moments, Loki regrettait sa vie d'avant. Celle où il vivait insouciant, plein d'espièglerie et de plaisanteries. Il s'amusait bien en ce temps. Même s'il sentait bien à cette époque qu'il était différent, détesté et donc isolé. Peut-être les autres voyaient-il en lui ce qu'il était réellement, sans le savoir ?

Et puis il y eut… tout cela…

Il expira d'autant plus fort.

_Oh Mère… Que me conseilleriez-vous ? Vous qui avez toujours su trouver les mots justes pour prendre la meilleure des décisions… _

Il soupira encore.

_Oui je le sais… Vous me diriez de tout avouer, de dire à Thor toute la vérité, ma vérité… Oui… Un jour sans doute je le ferai, je vous le promets. Et ensuite j'oublierai définitivement tous ces souvenirs, je les détruirai de mon esprit._

Songer à Thor lui rappela soudain son frère et il s'imaginait qu'à tout moment celui-ci allait entrer vivement et bruyamment dans la pièce comme à son habitude, raillant son retard au Grand Conseil, l'invitant à faire la fête ce soir-là… Mais non... Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Depuis son départ sur Midgard, Loki, ou plutôt Odin, n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part.

Thor l'avait vraiment oublié.

Il avait rejoint sa bien-aimée Jane et vivait désormais heureux, oublié des dieux.

Et Loki s'en voulut, légèrement, de l'avoir encouragé à partir. Théoriquement, aucune visite de sa part signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune menace actuellement sur Asgard et Loki pouvait être fier du résultat : il gérait sans difficultés le palais et l'influence du Royaume sur les autres Mondes n'avait pas faibli. Mais personnellement, Thor lui manquait... Il devait bien se l'avouer. Lui qui haïssait tant son grand frère, il en était à chercher maintenant sa compagnie. A penser à lui. Quelle contradiction. Pourtant Loki ressentait depuis quelques temps le besoin grandissant de voir un membre de sa famille.

Lui qui avait toujours cherché la paix dans la solitude, il l'avait maintenant… et tout était trop calme…

_Oh Mère… Vous me manquez tant…_

Si elle était encore là, Loki savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout. Elle le guérirait, lui sourirait comme toujours, le rassurerait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais… jamais plus cela n'arriverait.

Loki résista à sa tristesse sans pouvoir arrêter ses pensées.

_Tu devrais prendre l'escalier sur ta gauche mon ami…_

Quelle horreur… Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ?...

Si seulement il n'avait rien dit, si seulement il n'avait pas été enfermé, il l'aurait sauvée, il aurait réparé sa propre bêtise…

_Je suis fautif…_

Quant à Thor et Odin…

Ce jour funeste, celui où Loki avait vu Thor, battu à mort. Il aurait pu fuir puisqu'il était libre de ses menottes, laisser son frère mourir, enfin… Mais Loki n'avait pu résister. Lui qui avait déjà perdu sa mère, il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son frère à son tour. Alors oui, il avait voulu le protéger. Mais il avait surtout trouvé là l'occasion de venger sa mère et de réparer son erreur. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il avait saisi la première lame à terre et s'était jeté sur ce Kurse. Et il avait été surpris. Malgré ce coup fatal, ce colosse semblait à peine vaciller. Mais son moment d'étonnement lui avait alors coûté ce revers d'être soudain transpercé de part en part. Loki n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui lui était arrivé, mais seulement une douleur insoutenable et il ne s'était pas même entendu pousser un cri. Puis il avait aperçu la lame dans son torse… Il avait immédiatement senti la plaie s'étendre et attaquer son corps tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa victime. Mais il avait tenu bon. Il avait serré les dents et trouvé la force de glisser discrètement sa main pour déclencher la grenade désormais à portée. Il avait fixé droit dans les yeux ce monstre responsable et avait ainsi contribué à la réussite de ce petit coup de maître imprévu.

Et soudain la chute, propulsé dans les airs, et surtout le choc, violent, qui avait fait trembler tout son corps et lui avait donné la sensation de l'agonie. Instinctivement, il avait de suite recouvert de ses mains la plaie, mais il ne voulait pas encore s'y concentrer. Pas encore.

_Rendez-vous en enfer, monstre._

Il voulait avoir tout le plaisir de voir sa vengeance finalement accomplie. Entendre les cris de cette bête avait mobilisé toute son attention. Car Loki voulait être sûr, sûr que ce meurtrier ne réchappe pas au néant. Pour tenir le coup, il avait repensé à sa mère, à ce qu'elle avait dû souffrir, à ses sourires et sa douceur à jamais emportés par cette chose immonde. Il souhaitait désormais que cette image abominable de monstre meure à jamais de son esprit. Alors il avait bien apprécié le spectacle. Un dernier plaisir cruel pour le soi-disant Dieu du Mal.

Ce n'est qu'après la disparition de Kurse qu'il avait cessé de résister, tant la douleur s'était amplifiée, et il s'était effondré. Sentant la souffrance s'étendre et sa respiration devenir très difficile, il comprit vite que son corps seul ne le guérirait pas et il tenta alors d'invoquer sa magie, pour se soigner… Mais la terreur l'envahit en s'apercevant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne répondait plus. Il força, mais sans plus de succès. Incompréhensible.

Il perçut alors Thor du coin des yeux, avec une inquiétude et une peur inhabituelles dans ce regard d'ordinaire si sûr. Loki ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son frère l'avait pris dans ses bras, tant la douleur était insupportable, mais il regarda surtout intensément ses mains qui le faisaient souffrir le plus, et il fut horrifié. Leur couleur anormale, grises, avec ses veines qui devenaient apparentes et noires, confirma malheureusement ce qu'il craignait. Cette blessure était anormale… Il ne pouvait pas se guérir ! C'est à ce moment qu'il eut peur, vraiment peur… de mourir… Et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas mourir ! Mais il sentait déjà la vie fuir, loin de lui, s'échapper de son corps goutte après goutte.

_Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou, un pauvre fou…_

Et cette douleur, c'était insupportable. Il n'avait jamais pu la supporter, jamais. Voir son corps être touché à ce point le choquait profondément, lui qui avait toujours éviter la souffrance. Et maintenant, il tremblait de douleur avec la terreur de partir définitivement. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Et il laissa ses sentiments parler. Pour la première fois, à son frère, il ouvrit son cœur. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas sans lui avoir parlé…

_Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi, excuse-moi…_

Pour être devenu ce qu'il était, son changement radical vers le mal. Pour tout le reste, ses crimes sur Midgard, d'avoir laissé Mère mourir… Il aurait tant voulu à ce moment, tout expliquer, tout dire à son frère… Qu'il comprenne qui était Loki. Et combien il aimait…

Pris par le regard de Thor, il remarqua à peine le chagrin de son frère et le toucher de sa main. Toute sensation le quitta. Il ne sentit alors même plus le besoin de respirer et une sérénité effrayante le prit, avant qu'un calme froid ne saisisse son corps.

Le mot d'Odin lui parvint et il vit que Thor n'avait pas compris, _comme toujours_… Mais il lui restait si peu de temps… Alors il lui avoua…

_Ce n'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fait…_

Pour elle… Ou pour lui…

Et soudain, quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait violemment tiré vers l'obscurité. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le ciel une dernière fois. Et puis ce fut le néant… A peine réussit-il à distinguer le cri lointain de son frère, Thor… Cette peine, ce chagrin… Lui qui l'avait rejeté, dénigré et refusé de l'appeler à nouveau « mon frère »…

Pendant un instant, il avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir rejoindre sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui il savait que cela aurait été impossible. Cette mort avec honneur ne lui avait pas été accordée, et sans elle, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver au Walhalla celle qui avait tant compté à son cœur…

Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire combien il regrettait, combien il avait menti en lui disant ces paroles. Non, elle n'avait pas mérité sa colère, après tout ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait enchaîné, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait même osé braver l'interdiction du roi pour venir le voir, lui, tant elle avait voulu le rassurer, le soutenir comme toujours, lui montrer combien elle l'aimait… Elle seule qui avait toujours cru en lui, n'avait jamais abandonné, qui le connaissait vraiment…

Combien il tenait à elle… Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire le fond de sa pensée, à quel point elle lui était chère, sa mère de cœur, elle qu'il aimait tant… Et qu'il lui semblait parfois oublier, le son de sa voix, la sensation de ses petites mains...

Il soupira. S'il avait su...

_Vous me manquez tant…_

« Majesté ? » appela soudain un garde de derrière la porte de ses quartiers.

Aussitôt, Loki releva la tête et sécha ses larmes : « Qu'y a-t-il ? J'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas ! » Demanda-t-il en prenant la voix forte d'Odin.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon roi. Notre gardien Heimdall a repéré une agitation dans les forces cosmiques et pense qu'une arrivée est possible vers notre Royaume. Il vous demande de toute urgence ! »

Loki fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Aucune visite d'ambassadeur ou de délégation n'était prévue. Il leva la voix : « Je viens. » Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais mieux valait vérifier.

Il prit une grande respiration, rassembla son énergie et remit en place le sort qui lui permettait de prendre l'apparence du Père de toutes choses. Arrangeant ses habits, il vit alors devant lui le nouveau reflet : Odin. Et Loki se figea. Porter ce visage n'était pas évident pour quelqu'un à l'esprit si fort comme Loki. Au fond, il était toujours lui-même, mais de voir soudain celui qui se disait autrefois son père, face à lui, le troublait souvent.

Loki savait que le vieil homme était désormais bien à l'abri, caché de tout regard, dans un lieu impénétrable, protégé par un sort puissant et maintenu de force dans son sommeil. Ce n'était plus qu'un corps inerte, sans autre intérêt. Mais Loki n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé la force de revenir lui rendre visite.

Pas depuis ce fameux jour…

_« Loki ? »_

_Odin n'était pas dupe. En entendant ces paroles, il avait tout de suite senti l'énergie de Loki en ce garde. Son épuisement n'avait pas altéré tant d'années à côtoyer un jeune fils aux dons exceptionnels et Loki avait souri en voyant le roi le reconnaître, quelle surprise agréable d'à la fois être et ne pas être. Profitant de la confusion d'Odin, Loki s'était approché vers lui tout en lui racontant les derniers événements. D'un calme froid et d'un ton presque mielleux, il avait conté le sublime échec de Thor, la prise de l'Ether par Malekhit, le combat, et ce monstre qui avait battu sans fin le visage de son cher fils… _

_« Vous avez tout perdu _Majesté_ ! Vous, le Souverain tant adoré, avez échoué misérablement. Vous le fatigué avez été incapable d'empêcher une expédition irréfléchie de votre propre fils et pire, vous avez permis qu'un prisonnier, coupable de plusieurs génocides, se soit allié à Thor. Ha ! Laissez-moi rire ! Mais quelle conclusion pathétique pour un Souverain, qui a été incapable de sauver la vie de sa femme, une reine en or, qui s'est contenté de la pleurer et de la brûler… sans vouloir que son plus jeune fils ne la voie une dernière fois ! Sans même vouloir la venger d'un crime aussi odieux ! Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai ! Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus rien qu'un vieillard perdu, sans légitimité, au bord du vide ! Alors, dites-moi, _votre Seigneurie_, quelle gloire vous attend dans le Grand Livre de l'Histoire ?! »_

_Cela avait été trop pour Odin. _

_Assommé, épuisé, il était tombé sur les dernières marches de l'escalier de son trône, la tête baissante, résolu et triste. Güngnir s'échappant de ses mains, ses yeux s'étaient fermés doucement, alors qu'il murmurait une dernière fois le nom de Thor. _

_Devant cette scène, Loki s'était arrêté, le souffle haletant de colère. Mais il ne fut pas surpris. Il avait même espéré une telle conclusion, car il connaissait la fragilité de ce vieil homme. Tout juste remarqua-t-il avec sourire que pour la seconde fois, il avait fait tomber ce roi dans les ténèbres._

_Mais il ne s'était pas senti fautif cette fois-ci, bien au contraire. Il sourit largement. Cet événement allait lui permettre de mettre en place un nouveau plan bien plus simple et efficace que ce à quoi il avait pensé de prime abord. Et il devait agir vite s'il ne voulait pas qu'Heimdall tourne soudain son regard vers eux. Loki usa de sa magie pour faire prisonnier Odin dans son sommeil profond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et d'où il serait incapable de sortir. Puis il regarda une dernière fois le visage de ce dieu, et le fit aussitôt disparaître dans un univers parallèle._

_De suite il prit l'apparence du Père de toutes choses et digne, il saisit Güngnir et gravit les marches de l'escalier vers le trône pour prendre sa place. Il n'y avait personne pour l'acclamer, des gravats en guise de fleurs, mais peu importait à ce moment. Il retrouvait enfin sa place légitime, celle que sa propre mère lui avait donné il y a si longtemps, fière, elle qui avait toute confiance en son jeune fils._

_A cette place, Loki se jura alors de l'honorer comme jamais et de préserver ce Royaume qu'elle avait tant aimé et dont elle avait tant pris soin. Ne lui restait qu'à régler le cas de Thor dès qu'il rentrerait, mais Loki savait. Il savait comment le placer exactement là où il le souhaitait et comment garder contact avec lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, Loki resterait le seul maître à bord._

_Le meilleur était à venir._

La chambre secrète en question avait été entièrement et fortement protégée du regard d'Heimdall, magiquement.

Il aurait pu tuer Odin plus d'une fois, mais Loki s'y était toujours opposé, refusant de lui accorder ce privilège.

Odin l'avait rejeté, il l'aurait même tué sans l'aide de Frigg. Alors non, la mort était trop douce, Loki voulait qu'il entende chaque jour passer et en aucun cas il ne lui accorderait le droit de retrouver son épouse sereinement.

Mais aujourd'hui, que dirait-il s'il était vraiment là, en face de Loki ? Sans aucun doute, son jugement serait sans appel : dur et froid, plein de colère et de rancœur.

Loki sourit. Comment les Midgardiens avaient-ils pu adorer un soi-disant dieu pareil ? Un piètre père, qui avait tant tué… Loki, lui, avait réussi à protéger Asgard des Chitauris : en les conduisant sur Midgard, d'une valeur négligeable, et en attirant ainsi l'attention d'Odin, il avait pu garantir le futur de ses proches. Il avait aussi sauvé la vie de Jane puis de Thor. Et voilà comment il était récompensé après tant de souffrances. Prisonnier ici. Il avait finalement fallu qu'il meure pour enfin avoir tout ce à quoi il avait droit. Pour tout le monde, l'ancien prince royal Loki était mort et personne ne le regrettait. Certains avaient même fêté cette nouvelle. D'autres avaient estimé cette mort comme justice face à tous les crimes qui avaient précédé. Les derniers, peu nombreux, avaient loué le courage de Loki et estimaient que par son sacrifice, il avait regagné l'estime de tous.

_Si seulement ils savaient…_

Loki détestait ce miroir.

Regardant alors par la fenêtre, Loki eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Oui, il sentait en effet l'arrivée de plusieurs vaisseaux stellaires, mais un en particulier… Une force maléfique l'accompagnait. Il ne pouvait préciser l'origine ou l'identité exacte. Pourtant… Elle ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnue. Lui qui avait déjà tant voyagé, il sentit que cette énergie était bien plus imposante que ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là, et cependant… Elle avait comme une signature… Qu'il connaissait déjà…

Le regard sérieux, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie de ses appartements, bien décidé à faire réunir toutes les troupes disponibles pour organiser la défense du Royaume. Heimdall pourrait également lui apporter quelques précisions. Mais si son instinct ne le trompait pas, ce qui était rare, l'arrivée de cet ennemi était le cauchemar qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, espérant encore se tromper, il marcha à grands pas, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

Il se rassura tant bien que mal en se disant qu'il avait eu toutes les bonnes raisons de cacher la pierre.

Le Collectionneur... Une idée brillante et qui aujourd'hui prenait toute sa raison.

Quant à lui-même…

Loki accéléra pour ne pas laisser ses pensées voguer plus.

Mais Loki sourit aussi légèrement, tout en marchant.

Il allait peut-être bientôt devoir demander l'aide de Thor…

('*..._... [_à suivre_] ..._...*')

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis de retour, enfin! Bienvenue dans ma deuxième histoire et merci de m'avoir lue!<strong>

**Après avoir pris du temps pour l'écrire, j'ai finalement décidé, pour ces Fêtes, de me lancer!**

**Fidèle à moi-même, du Angst à volonté, je vous préviens.**

**J'espère pouvoir poster au pire une fois toutes les deux semaines, bien que je souhaite aussi continuer sur mon Histoire parallèle où Loki n'a pas fini de souffrir...**

**D'avance mes excuses pour toute erreur décelée et merci pour votre patience!**

**Toutes belles Fêtes à vous et à bientôt!**

**Prologue posté le 19 décembre 2014**

**Prochain post: le 26 décembre 2014 "Car celui qui répand aujourd'hui son sang avec moi est mon frère"...**


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Thor, Avengers_ et _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Torture !

Résumé : Thanos clame avoir Odin, mais Thor le retrouve pourtant caché au palais, plongé dans son sommeil. Mais alors, qui a été enlevé ? Se rendant compte de la vérité, Thor aidé des Avengers va devoir affronter un Thanos fou de rage et vengeur pour sauver Loki d'un destin de tortures et de douleurs. Le plein de Loki!Angst, whump et h/c !

Note : Se situe après le film _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les dieux se cachent pour mourir_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 1 : Car celui qui répand aujourd'hui son sang avec moi est mon frère */ˆ~ˆ\*

_« Loki ! Maintenant ! »_

_Thor n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte et de se réjouir que Loki avait tenu parole et ne l'avait pas trahi, sa main comme Mjölnir lui revinrent comme prévu et il put tenter de détruire l'Ether. Mais l'échec fut total et Malekhit réussit à s'emparer de l'énergie. Sans même se soucier des deux dieux, il s'en alla sans aucune crainte. De colère, Thor commença à le poursuivre, il devait à tout prix l'arrêter. Mais dans son élan, il entendit soudain comme un éclatement du vent. Regardant en direction de Jane, inquiet, il vit avec horreur son frère être projeté en arrière et peu à peu aspiré dans un de ces trous noirs déclenchés par grenade. _Non !..._ Thor ne réfléchit même pas et d'instinct se lança pour se jeter sur Loki. Pour le sauver, le sauver. Pendant un instant, il crut arriver trop tard mais l'impact avec le corps de son frère lui fit savoir qu'il avait réussi. Retombé, il regarda Loki qui comme lui était surpris de ce sauvetage. Un souvenir de protection fraternelle mutuelle ressurgit un instant et Thor resta muet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à son frère s'il allait bien, le vaisseau de l'elfe décollait. Il s'élança alors vers Kurse et un combat s'ensuivit. Du coin des yeux il aperçut Loki débuter un combat contre des fantassins, mais là encore il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la fierté d'avoir retrouvé son frère._

_Thor crut réellement qu'il allait être enterré vivant, sous les coups effroyables de ce monstre. Les poings lui rappelaient ceux du Hulk, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à protéger son visage au milieu de la poussière qui se levait autour de lui. Mais au moment où il perdait espoir de riposter, au moment où il vit la bête prête à lui donner un coup fatal, le silence…_

_Complètement abasourdi, la tête tambourinant comme jamais et la vue brouillée, Thor cligna des yeux en levant le regard et se rendit peu à peu compte que son agresseur avait été transpercé d'une longue lame au niveau du thorax._ Mais qui… ?_ Et soudain il vit Loki, qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure que ce monstre se retournait en chancelant. Son frère s'était interposé. Et Thor sourit légèrement : c'était bien Loki, qui comme autrefois se battait à ses côtés. Il tenta alors de se redresser, retrouvant l'espoir, celui qu'à eux deux, ils réussiraient à tuer ce monstre, que désormais rien n'était plus fort que la puissance des deux princes réunie. Mais affaibli, Thor retomba en avant malgré toute sa bonne volonté. _

_Et soudain le temps s'arrêta dans l'horreur. _

_Il vit Kurse tirer son frère à lui par les bras afin que sa lame le transperce également. Elle traversa Loki de part en part comme dans du beurre, sans peine, et le jeune dieu cria sous la douleur. Thor sentit son cœur éclater : « Nooon ! » Jamais il n'avait assisté à une scène aussi effroyable. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité, ni même imaginé pareille issue. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, malgré ses propres menaces, jamais il n'aurait voulu cela à son jeune frère… Loki… qui avait toujours su éviter les coups durant leurs nombreux combats. Certes, il avait déjà été blessé bon nombre de fois, mais cela avait été soit superficiel soit vite guéri par sa magie. Mais là... de voir Loki recevoir un tel coup lui fit trembler les lèvres et le paralysa sur place._

_Sans peine, Kurse rejeta alors violemment Loki en arrière et Thor le vit tomber lourdement sur le dos dans un second cri de douleur. Il tenta encore une fois de se lever, il devait à tout prix se lever, avant que cette bête ne s'attaque encore à son frère, mais rien à faire. Il était encore trop sonné et cela l'enrageait d'être ainsi impuissant. Soudain le hurlement intense de Kurse, pris dans un trou noir, l'aida à récupérer. Reprenant espoir en voyant cette bête mourir, il continua à se redresser, il le fallait absolument. Il devait aller aider Loki, il devait aller aider son frère tout de suite. Ce coup était grave, et peut-être… Thor peina à finir sa pensée :_ mortel… _Et à ce moment, toute colère envers Loki disparut. Sa promesse de ne plus protéger son frère s'envola et il retrouva au fond de lui tout ce sentiment d'attachement fraternel qu'il portait à Loki. Tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement disparut et il retrouva ses émotions d'autrefois. Lorsqu'il était bien plus attaché à son frère qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Non. Jamais il n'aurait permis que Loki meure…_

_Kurse avait à peine disparu qu'il réussit finalement à se lever et à ce moment, tout son instinct protecteur prit définitivement le dessus. Ce n'était plus un traitre, ni celui qui avait voulu le tuer. C'était juste son petit frère, Loki, qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Et il était blessé, grièvement… Non ! Non… « Oh non, non, non, non, non… » _

_Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Thor le prit instinctivement dans les bras tout en scrutant son corps, mais la plaie était bien là, d'un noir intense sur sa poitrine… Et il comprit tout de suite... C'était très grave, vraiment grave, il le voyait, toute son expérience de la guerre le voyait... Malheureusement, panser ou ramener Loki à Asgard ne servirait hélas à rien, et Thor désespéra. Pourquoi Loki avait-il fait cela, pourquoi ce sacrifice ? Pourquoi ?_

_« Oh pauvre fou, tu aurais dû écouter… » Sur leur embarcation, il avait prévenu Loki de ne pas s'attaquer à Kurse. Thor avait vu en lui un adversaire bien plus puissant que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et bien sûr son frère avait fait mine d'accepter. Mais Thor n'eut pas le temps de lui en vouloir, car le regard terrorisé de Loki se posa sur lui. « Tu as raison… Je suis un pauvre fou… Un pauvre fou ! » Visiblement sous la douleur, Loki se plia en deux. Thor le soutint du mieux qu'il put, choqué de le voir dans un tel état, il n'en revenait pas. Il voyait le visage de son frère prendre une teinte grise et il sentait son corps s'agiter de plus en plus. Quoique ce soit comme blessure, elle l'envahissait à une vitesse folle et avec douleur. Thor se sentit perdu, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère... « Reste avec moi Loki ! » Il ne voulait pas accepter que ce coup fût fatal, il voulait retenir Loki, par tous les moyens. Il posa un instant sa paume sur la joue de son frère, mais elle était déjà si froide... Loki ne cessait de trembler, sous le coup de la douleur, de la peur ou du froid, Thor l'ignorait mais à ce moment plus rien n'existait que ce lien entre eux qu'il voulait maintenir à tout prix. Il se sentait si impuissant. Mais jamais il ne laisserait son frère mourir seul…_

_Les lèvres de Loki tremblèrent dans un regard effrayé. Ce n'était plus un dieu avide de conquête et de pouvoir, c'était un être qui avait peur, peur de mourir… « Excuse-moi. » A ce moment, le monde autour de Thor disparut. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que d'écouter ce qui était peut-être les dernières paroles de son frère. Il l'écouta plus que jamais il ne l'avait fait durant toute leur vie commune. « Excuse-moi, excuse-moi… » Thor ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ces paroles, il voulait avant tout que Loki se calme. « Shhht... C'est rien, allez c'est rien… » Il allait guérir, il le fallait, il devait rester, ne pas s'inquiéter... Loki voulait-il s'amender pour toutes ses fautes ? Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait était digne d'un prince d'un véritable guerrier ! Il aurait tant impressionné leur père… Non, il ne devait pas craindre autant, il l'avait amplement mérité : « T'en fais pas. Je dirai à Père ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. » Il se fit le serment solennel au fond de lui en hochant fermement de la tête. Odin s'était bien trompé sur son fils, et Thor le lui démontrerait le temps qu'il faudrait. Loki pouvait être fier. Lui-même l'était déjà._

_Mais Loki ne sourit pas, et même, son corps se calma soudain, comme s'il avait décidé que respirer n'avait plus d'importance. Ceci effraya Thor davantage. Le visage de Loki était de plus en plus gris et même ses cheveux semblèrent se figer et se teinter de blanc. Mais Loki lui ne paniquait pas, il était même horriblement serein et regarda Thor dans les yeux plus que jamais : « Ce n'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fait… »_

_Et Thor comprit. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il s'était trompé, que Loki n'avait pas accepté toute ces aventures pour se chercher une dignité ou pour gagner l'estime de quiconque. Non. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour ceux qu'il aimait. Pour sa mère, assassinée sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, et peut-être pour lui-même, pour son frère. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Thor vit en Loki un sentiment juste et loyal, digne d'un Asgardien. Thor n'en revenait pas. Il eut d'abord honte de lui et de son incompréhension en ce moment si important, puis la fierté l'envahit. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son frère se relâcher terriblement vite, sa tête basculer peu à peu en arrière, le visage envahi de veines noires et ses cheveux blanchirent, il paniqua et le secoua légèrement, refusant de le laisser partir. _

_Quand Loki ferma les yeux, Thor sentit qu'il le perdait à jamais._

_« NOOOON ! » Hurla-t-il, espérant le retenir, mais Loki était déjà parti et la douleur de Thor fut si immense qu'il serra les dents pour ne pas crier davantage tout en détournant le regard. Il était incapable de voir le visage désormais méconnaissable, entièrement grisé et noirci, de Loki. Il ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait croire que son frère ne respirait plus, ne vivait plus… _

_Mais c'était bien fini, Loki était parti …_

_Thor avait déjà vécu cela une fois, il avait vu son petit frère tout aussi désespéré, alors qu'il le maintenait fermement. Ce jour-là, Thor avait d'abord cru que tout s'arrêterait, que la folie laisserait place aux retrouvailles. Car jamais il n'aurait laissé Loki tomber, mais son frère avait lâché prise... Et les dieux seuls savent combien Thor avait désiré ne plus jamais revivre pareille épreuve. Combien il avait versé de larmes en y repensant par la suite et combien la culpabilité l'avait rongé. Des nuits entières, il avait revu la scène, cherché ce qu'il aurait dû dire pour le retenir, ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Thor avait parfois songé qu'il aurait pu lui aussi se jeter dans le vide… pour le rattraper… Mais il était trop tard et il avait appris à vivre avec ce souvenir monstrueux._

_Et voilà qu'à nouveau, il le perdait... La grande différence était que la première fois, il n'avait jamais pu se recueillir et voir Loki une dernière fois. Laissant comme un doute planer. Mais cette fois-ci, le corps était là, couché devant lui, sans vie, la main glacée de Loki encore accrochée à son bras… Comme s'il n'avait pas voulu partir seul et s'était retenu désespérément, une dernière fois, à son frère… Alors Thor lui parla une dernière fois. Sans remuer les lèvres, il pensa ses dernières paroles à Loki._

Tu n'es pas seul Loki, je suis là, je suis là… Toi, digne Prince d'Asgard, tu es mort les armes à la main, tu as gagné le droit de rejoindre Walhalla où des combats glorieux avec nos proches et auprès de Mère t'attendent, sois-en fier car moi je le suis, petit frère…

_Thor tremblait légèrement, tentant d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer, mais lorsque le visage de Jane s'approcha de son champ de vision, il la contempla les yeux en larmes. Elle qui était si belle, si vivante... Et Loki qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Combien même il l'avait menacée… il y a si longtemps… il l'avait sauvée sans hésitation…_

_Comment Thor avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu trahir son frère ainsi ?_

Ne doute jamais que je t'aime…

_Délicatement et doucement, il posa Loki complètement à terre mais ne lâcha pas sa main, posée sur sa poitrine, et il resta ainsi à genoux._

Tout est de ma faute…

_Et Thor pleura, en silence, incapable de quitter du regard son frère, sans même se rendre compte de la tempête qui s'installait._

_« Thor… » _

_Une voix si douce. _

_Il regarda encore Jane, elle lui parlait en s'agenouillant en face de lui, le corps de Loki entre les deux, et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Thor, viens… Il faut partir… » Elle posa sa petite paume sur sa joue : « On ne peut pas rester, Thor, la tempête est de plus en plus forte. Il faut partir… Je t'en prie… »_

_Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, mais il la regarda à nouveau en acquiesçant de la tête. Oui. Ils ne pouvaient rester là. Ils devaient se protéger. La sable volait dans leur yeux et claquaient sur leur peau de plus en plus fort. Il fallait partir…_

_Le corps de Loki se recouvrait déjà de sable…_

_En voyant cet outrage, Thor s'apprêta alors à le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Loki être ainsi enterré. Son frère aurait droit à tous les honneurs, il ne devait pas rester dans ce monde isolé, il ne devait plus rester seul... Thor voulait le ramener chez eux, là où il avait grandi, où il aurait droit à la cérémonie d'adieu aux grands guerriers, à un Prince mort au combat._

_Mais alors qu'il se baissait, il entendit un cri de Jane qui ne parvenait plus à supporter la douleur du vent qui tombait maintenant en rafales. En la voyant ainsi souffrir, Thor se figea, et peu à peu comprit qu'il se trouvait face à un choix, un choix terrible. Et pendant un moment il hésita, avant que la raison ne reprenne le dessus._

_Abandonner le corps de Loki lui parut d'abord insupportable. Mais il se devait maintenant de protéger les êtres chers qui étaient encore vie : Jane, son père, ses amis, les Terriens et Asgard... Tous étaient encore en danger. Malekhit avait l'Ether et pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Non, Thor devait faire ce choix, même s'il lui semblait insupportable… _

_Alors, avec grande peine, il posa sa main une dernière fois sur le front de Loki et ferma les yeux, triste. _Pardonne-moi mon frère, pardonne-moi… Mais je t'en fais le serment, je reviendrai te chercher, je reviendrai... Plus jamais je ne te laisserai perdu dans le néant…

_Sans vouloir hésiter plus longtemps, la mort dans l'âme et les dents serrées, il se leva brusquement, contourna le corps de son frère et prit Jane sous le couvert de sa cape pour avancer dans le vent sableux. Errant dans la tempête, Thor refusa de tourner la tête. Il craignait trop que ce faisant, il ne voit la honte lui faire face…_

_Car derrière lui, il laissait son petit frère. _

_Et une seule pensée l'assaillait : _Je reviendrai Loki, je reviendrai…

N'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

_Dans le bruit assourdissant du vent violent, alors qu'ils avançaient avec peine, Thor sembla soudain entendre une voix parler, qui l'appelait. Intrigué, il regarda alors sa main, et Thor se rendit compte avec horreur que les grains de sables qui s'y posaient, devenaient rouge écarlate, comme de fines gouttes de sang… Il releva la tête, et les yeux perdus dans le ciel, ne prêtant plus attention à Jane, il se rendit soudain compte que cette voix était celle de Loki. _

_Elle devenait de plus en plus forte, emplie d'un murmure de douleur et de peine, et finit par résonner comme un cri d'appel désespéré :_ Thor !

Thor se réveilla en sursaut, avec une grande inspiration. Le cœur battant, les yeux humides, il trembla légèrement, le regard figé dans la pénombre. Les images continuaient à défiler dans son esprit, tournant en boucle : la mort de Loki, la tristesse, l'abandon, ce cri… Thor passa ses mains sur son visage pour l'aider à se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui le hantait une fois de plus.

Pendant un long moment, il resta ainsi, immobile, peinant à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Une fois calmé, il tourna son regard sur sa gauche. Dans le petit lit de leur appartement, dans la banlieue de New-York, sa douce Jane dormait toujours, paisiblement… Rassuré, Thor continua son regard vers la table de nuit.

Le réveil indiquait 4h42.

Et Thor soupira.

Les nuits lui semblaient parfois interminables…

Il regarda alors par la porte vitrée du balcon. L'obscurité laissait tout juste passer les premières lueurs de l'aube, arborant un ciel aux légères teintes mauve et orange. Une beauté rare, mais Thor n'y vit aucun plaisir. Encore une journée qui se levait, encore une où il avait échoué…

Les lèvres tremblantes, il ne voulut pas se laisser prendre une nouvelle fois par le chagrin et se força à se lever du lit, doucement, sans réveiller Jane. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir.

Par la porte coulissante de la chambre, il se glissa sur le balcon. Torse nu, il ne craignit pas le froid ambiant, seules ses pensées l'accompagnaient. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde de pierre et regarda le ciel une nouvelle fois. Il pleuvait, légèrement, mais Thor n'y fit pas attention.

De tous les rêves qu'il avait faits, celui-là avait été le plus réaliste et le pire qu'il ait vécu. Auparavant, seules quelques bribes de ces souvenirs avaient entrecoupé ses rêves, mais celui-là semblait avoir duré toute la nuit. Et l'appel de Loki... Il résonnait encore dans sa tête. Bien qu'il était presque heureux d'avoir à nouveau entendu cette voix, une voix qu'il lui semblait parfois oublier, Thor savait qu'il n'y avait là que des images et des sons mêlés par son esprit… et pourtant… il ne se sentit pas bien. Une appréhension le prit petit à petit, comme si ce qu'il avait entendu avait été la réalité et que quelque part, son frère l'appelait à l'aide…

Thor tenta de se raisonner et secoua la tête. Cette idée était absurde. Loki était mort, bien mort… Il avait lui-même accueilli son dernier souffle…

Et l'avait abandonné…

Thor baissa le regard, honteux. Lui, le dieu invincible, tombait à genoux devant son chagrin.

Depuis ce jour maudit, la culpabilité l'avait rongé comme un chien affamé sur un os. Chaque jour davantage, il avait repensé à ses erreurs, comme s'il avait décidé de faire son propre jugement. Et il connaissait le verdict… Il était coupable… Sur toute la ligne.

Il avait failli à son devoir de grand frère, il avait douté puis rejeté Loki. N'écoutant que lui-même, il avait entraîné son jeune frère vers la mort, sans se soucier un instant de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ou de l'idée qu'il pourrait le perdre. Il avait oublié Loki… Et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix…

Et il regrettait tant, tant…

Il n'avait pas même eu le temps de lui dire tout… l'amour qu'un frère pouvait lui porter.

Alors que Loki était sorti de sa prison et l'avait suivi sans jamais cesser de l'appeler « mon frère », Thor, en colère, avait refusé de faire de même. Pire encore, il s'était servi de Loki, en jurant ne plus vouloir le protéger et se forçant à ne plus le considérer comme son frère. Mais en réalité, et maintenant il arrivait à se l'avouer, quelque part au fond de lui il aurait souhaité lui dire combien il tenait encore à lui, combien Loki avait toujours gardé une place à ses côtés, combien il aimait son frère, qu'il regrettait, qu'il lui manquait… et il était maintenant trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Et la culpabilité ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Quand Thor était revenu après avoir vaincu Malekith, quand il eut fini d'avouer à son père sa demande de liberté, il était immédiatement reparti vers ce monde perdu. Bien décidé à chercher et rapporter le corps de son frère pour lui offrir les funérailles dignes d'un Prince, qui s'était sacrifié pour Asgard et sa famille. Il avait imaginé le même faste que celui du départ de sa mère, ce même sentiment de regret mêlé à celui de la fierté et du bonheur que désormais Loki serait heureux… où qu'il soit.

Alors il était revenu, seul, sur les lieux de ce drame. A aucun prix il n'aurait souhaité que quiconque voit l'état du corps. C'est lui qui l'emmailloterait, gardant ainsi intact l'image de ce visage tranquille et posé.

Plein d'espoir, il avait couru vers l'endroit, avant de s'arrêter net…

Loki n'était plus là.

Choqué, ne comprenant pas, Thor s'était alors mis à chercher, à fouiller chaque paysage sombre, à regarder derrière chaque colline et dans chaque grotte. Et plus il continuait, plus il paniquait. Des jours durant, il était resté dans sa quête, l'incompréhension faisant peu à peu place au désespoir. Il avait d'abord refusé, refusé la vérité et la réalité, mais harassé, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence…

Il avait échoué…

Et encore aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'être reparti les mains vides.

Ignorant la larme qui glissa sur sa joue, Thor leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il regardait encore plus loin. Il pensait à Asgard, à cet endroit où il avait toujours vécu et où il avait tout perdu…

Où il lui était maintenant impossible d'y vivre.

Trop de souvenir douloureux…

En ces jours funestes, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, tout ce qui avait construit son amour de la vie, avait été anéanti. L'assassinat de sa chère mère, la mort de son jeune frère, le palais en ruine, la fatigue vieillissante de son père…

Une seconde larme passa à nouveau la barrière de ses yeux et Thor baissa le regard en serrant ses poings. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à quiconque, mais depuis quelques temps, une crainte, une terreur l'assaillait.

Un jour… son père, Odin, le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille, la seule mémoire de son histoire… mourrait… Thor le savait, c'était inévitable. On ne pouvait lutter contre le temps de la vie. Mais à ce moment, Thor serait définitivement le dernier membre de la lignée, orphelin… Certes, il y avait Jane… Celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, celle qui était si magnifique, si parfaite, si douce… mais si mortelle… Et un jour, fatalement, elle aussi partirait, avant lui… Tout comme ses amis Terriens…

Et à jamais, il serait seul… Peut-être entouré de quelques amis, mais privé d'amour…

Thor pleura.

Et la pluie se mit à tomber.

« Thor ?... »

Surpris par la petite voix, Thor se retourna vivement et vit Jane, dans l'entrebâillement de la baie vitrée, vêtue d'un peignoir, les bras entourant son corps, le regard triste.

Il ne tenta pas d'essuyer ses larmes, trop d'idées noires le hantaient. Et il reposa son regard vers le ciel, ne cachant même pas les soubresauts de ses légers pleurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se pose sur son épaule et que le visage de son aimée atteigne les coins de ses yeux.

Frottant son dos, inquiète de le voir si poursuivi par ses souvenirs douloureux, Jane tenta de le calmer. Elle n'était plus surprise par la mélancolie qui avait pris Thor depuis son retour d'Asgard. Elle qui l'avait toujours connu décidé, avançant parfois sans réfléchir, innocent et drôle, Jane l'avait lentement vu s'enfoncer dans une profonde dépression. Elle n'avait pas de solution immédiate à ses inquiétudes et chagrins, mais tout au moins pouvait-elle être à ses côtés et l'écouter… Même si un jour, elle savait qu'elle devrait l'amener à se soigner…

« Ça va aller, Thor, ça va aller, mon amour… » Elle posa sa joue sur son épaule : « Ce que tu as vécu, toute autre personne serait ainsi, comme toi… Mais tu verras, avec le temps, tes craintes se calmeront, s'apaiseront… »

Mettant finalement une main sur son visage ravagé tant par les larmes que par la pluie, Jane lui prit la main et Thor finit par la suivre, sans résistance, lorsqu'elle le fit rentrer à nouveau dans leur chambre. Elle lui tendit un linge et sans autre mot, face à la pluie abondante, Thor et Jane restèrent assis sur le lit, à la contempler.

Jusqu'à ce que Thor, les larmes séchées, ne finisse par rompre le silence tout en continuant à regarder l'extérieur.

« Il me manque tant… Parfois, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir déjà oublié… Non, j'aurais dû le ramener tout de suite… » Il soupira fortement : « Jamais je n'aurais dû partir sans mettre son cor-, Loki… à l'abri… »

Le voyant baisser à nouveau le regard, Jane se rappela combien Thor avait mal supporté la mort de son frère. Sa mère lui manquait aussi, naturellement, mais il avait alors pu faire son deuil et lui dire adieu plus calmement et sereinement.

La disparition de Loki avait bien plus marqué le dieu du Tonnerre.

Jane enchaîna : « Thor. Je sais combien tu regrettes, et, moi aussi j'aurais souhaité que cela se passe autrement mais… La tempête faisait rage… »

« Mais j'aurais pu au moins essayer ! » s'énerva Thor, mais voyant les grands yeux de Jane, il se calma de suite. « Excuse-moi… »

Jane posa sa main sur la sienne : « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends… Seulement, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »

Mais Thor ne voyait que sa culpabilité. « J'enrage d'avoir été si impuissant… Loki a voulu me sauver, et je le revois, tremblant, souffrant… Il avait peur de mourir ! Jamais je n'ai vu une telle crainte dans ses yeux et moi, je n'ai su quoi faire… Jane. Cela fait deux fois que je le vois mourir, et je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Non. J'aurais dû agir tout de suite, le prendre dans mes bras et retourner à Asgard immédiatement. Qui sait, si j'avais agi, peut-être aurait-on pu le sauver, peut-être serait-il toujours en vie ! Non. J'aurais dû le ramener à la maison… Et au lieu de cela… je l'ai laissé mourir, seul… »

Jane lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, mais Thor refusa de la regarder en face : « Non. Tu ne l'as pas laissé, tu étais là, Thor, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher sa mort. Et plus qu'aucun autre, Loki aurait voulu que ce soit toi, son frère, qui l'accompagne… »

Mais il secoua la tête en soupirant fortement : « J'aurais pu chercher encore. Quand je suis revenu, j'aurais pu aller le chercher… encore plus loin. Peut-être que la tempête l'a emporté ou... Par tous les dieux, Jane, et si… » Il détourna le visage. « Et si des animaux ne l'avaient… Par tous les dieux ! Il avait si peur de mourir ! » Thor, comme fou, serra les dents en regardant le ciel.

« Thor, » l'interrompit Jane, « calme-toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as fouillé absolument partout, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, crois-moi… »

« Je m'en veux tant… Je regrette tant… Oh Jane, j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui dire merci, lui dire combien je suis fier de lui, combien je l'aimais comme s'il avait toujours été mon véritable frère, combien il me manque… »

Jane ne put s'empêcher alors de l'enlacer, autant que ses bras le puissent autour de ce corps imposant d'un dieu brisé.

Mais soudain, il sentit Thor devenir rigide et se redressa. Il avait les yeux à nouveau braqué vers le ciel, mais cette fois-ci il fronçait les sourcils et elle s'étonna de ce brusque changement : « Thor ? Qu'est-ce que- » Mais en suivant son regard, elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Là où le gris du ciel s'était mêlé aux trombes d'eau qui tombaient, on pouvait apercevoir un large disque de lumière se former au milieu des nuages. De toutes les couleurs, il s'illumina toujours plus.

Thor se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de la vitre sans quitter le phénomène des yeux. L'air sérieux, il rouvrit la porte et sortit, suivi de Jane.

Il finit par murmurer : « Asgard m'appelle… »

Comme répondant à son constat, deux corbeaux d'un noir intense apparurent dans la lumière éblouissante et filèrent au-devant du couple figé. Si Jane ne put comprendre leurs cris, Thor retrouva soudain toute sa posture du Dieu du Tonnerre et se redressa.

Fermant son poing droit, il appela son marteau qui atterrit violemment dans sa main et déclara :

« Quelque chose de très grave est arrivé… »

('*..._... [_à suivre_] ..._...*')

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez tous passé un Joyeux Noël ! Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour vous;)<strong>

**Le titre est de W. Shakespeare.**

**A noter que ce chapitre est celui qui m'a tant ralenti ces dernières semaines, j'avais énormément de mal à écrire Thor, car j'ai l'impression de mal le cerner. J'espère donc que cela reste un peu réaliste…**

**Je rappelle aussi en passant que je ne fais pas de slash, mais que de l'amour fraternel, qui est comme vous l'avez vu, très fort ici…**

**Et surtout un grand Merci pour les mises en favori, followings et les reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire et d'avance merci aussi pour ceux qui suivront ! L'histoire ne fait que commencer !**

**J'espère pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine, et vous souhaite du coup une très Bonne Année!, qu'elle vous soit douce dans votre chemin de vie !**

**Chapitre 1 posté le 26 décembre 2014**

**Prochaine post : le 2 janvier 2015 "Le bluff du magicien couronné"…**


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Thor, Avengers_ et _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Torture !

Résumé : Thanos clame avoir Odin, mais Thor le retrouve pourtant caché au palais, plongé dans son sommeil. Mais alors, qui a été enlevé ? Se rendant compte de la vérité, Thor aidé des Avengers va devoir affronter un Thanos fou de rage et vengeur pour sauver Loki d'un destin de tortures et de douleurs. Le plein de Loki!Angst, whump et h/c !

Note : Se situe après le film _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les dieux se cachent pour mourir_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 2 : Le bluff du magicien couronné */ˆ~ˆ\*

« Je suis déçu… » résonna soudain une voix grave et pesante.

La pièce était dans la pénombre presque totale. Taillée dans la roche noire uniquement, à sans doute plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le sol de la planète, elle n'avait aucune chaleur, aucun mobilier, aucun objet, aucune lumière hormis celle qui éclairait le prisonnier et qui provenait magiquement du plafond.

Enfermé dans une sorte de tube sans bordures apparentes, il était suspendu comme en apesanteur et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait gardé ses habits royaux, mais son sceptre lui avait été confisqué.

Sans laisser le moindre sentiment transparaître sur son visage ridé, Loki garda tout le sérieux qu'aurait eu Odin en personne s'il avait été dans une telle position et regarda en direction de son ennemi, invisible pour le moment.

« Déçu d'avoir remporté une victoire si écrasante ou d'avoir capturé une proie si redoutable ?... » se moqua-t-il légèrement sans un sourire.

Un rire machiavélique et sadique emplit la cellule de pierre et résonna largement, avant que n'avance le Titan fou, d'un pas lourd mais assuré. Le sourire large et maniaque apparut d'abord, suivi des traits d'un visage à la couleur pourpre, mais qui n'enlevait rien à la puissance qu'il dégageait. Des yeux de haine et un large menton complétaient son physique imposant, nanti d'une armure dorée et d'un casque court. La hauteur imposante, il n'eut aucun mal à retourner le regard au roi qu'il voyait.

Son rire terminé, il continua sans cesser son sourire : « Sache, faible roi, que je n'ai pas souhaité conquérir Asgard… pas encore… » A la limite de toucher la paroi invisible de la prison de Loki, il approcha son visage au plus près de sa proie et murmura férocement : « Seule ta présence était requise à mes côtés… » Il se mit alors à marcher autour de sa prise. Loki ne put le suivre des yeux que brièvement, mais profita de l'absence de ce regard tenace pour inspirer discrètement et profondément en fermant ses yeux.

Thanos…

Pour tout l'or des Royaumes, il aurait souhaité ne plus avoir affaire à ce monstre. Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais parlé face à face comme maintenant, mais depuis bien longtemps, Loki avait compris qui avait été derrière son enfer vécu sur la planète des Chitauris. Cet être ignoble envahissait son monde comme l'odeur d'une charogne il était impossible de ne pas sentir sa présence. A la fois intrigué et inquiet de cet être invisible, le magicien avait bien dû admettre aussi sa crainte face à tant de puissance noire et sournoise. Thanos était redoutable et Loki devait l'avouer : il avait peur.

Mais dans sa position actuelle, il ne lui était pas permis d'hésiter ou de trembler. Il devait très vite retrouver sa concentration et ne pas céder au pressentiment qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui. Les souvenirs douloureux devraient attendre, et jusqu'au bout il garderait l'illusion d'Odin, roi des dieux d'Asgard, Père de toutes choses.

S'il se mettait à hésiter, s'il ne montrait que l'ombre d'une crainte, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir…

Car si Thanos venait soudain à découvrir sa véritable identité, s'il comprenait qu'il avait en face de lui le responsable direct de sa défaite sur Midgard et surtout de la perte du Tesseract, la pierre d'Infinité de l'Esprit, un trésor immense pour ce Titan, qui aurait tué des milliers d'êtres vivants sans aucun état d'âme pour l'avoir… alors Loki était certain qu'il ne vivrait pas un instant de plus… Ou plutôt, il était sûr de mourir dans une souffrance atroce et infinie, ainsi qu'on le lui avait promis bon nombre de fois…

Tout le corps de Loki se raidit soudain, et sa respiration devint plus difficile, mais il ne le montra pas.

« Mais j'avoue que j'espérais mieux de toi. » Le visage du Titan réapparut devant Loki qui avait rouvert les yeux, mais il était encore plus proche qu'auparavant et Loki cacha plus que jamais son appréhension en le fixant droit dans les yeux, alors que Thanos se moquait : « Un souverain comme toi qui n'assure pas ses arrières ! Quelle ironie ! Aurais-tu perdu la vue de ton deuxième œil pour t'être laissé ainsi piégé ou la sénilité s'est-elle définitivement emparée de ta petite personne ? » Loki ne répondrait pas à ces insultes, mais serra les dents en repensant à sa capture.

Alors qu'il quittait le Bifrost, entouré d'un ciel presqu'entièrement empli de l'énorme vaisseau de Thanos et de ses chasseurs volants, des centaines de soldats noirs se matérialisèrent tout à coup tout autour du palais. Or ce n'étaient pas là des Chitauris désorganisés et colériques, mais des guerriers entraînés et qui se mouvaient en formation militaire, innombrables. Mais alors que Loki les éliminait sans peine de son sceptre, et aidé par les gardes, Loki avait été soudain distrait.

Au loin, à l'entrée du pont arc-en-ciel, il aurait juré… avoir vu une apparition… Une fine silhouette, guerrière et sûre d'elle dans le combat, souple et intraitable, qui tentait d'empêcher le Gardien d'activer la coupole de protection du palais. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout frappé, c'était cette couleur bleue qui recouvrait son corps, une couleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Frappé par un souvenir lointain et figé, osant à peine la reconnaître, Loki s'était laissé surprendre.

Un bouclier d'une force telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue, était sorti du vaisseau mère et l'avait saisi violemment et avec douleur. En tant que Loki, il n'aurait sans aucun doute eu aucune peine à se libérer. Mais son esprit était prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps d'un seul but : contenir sa forme de souverain tout en guérissant sa plaie noire, et le peu de force magique qui lui restait ces derniers temps se concentrait là-dessus. Impossible dès lors d'arrêter le processus du piège. Il avait dû faire un choix rapidement, et il avait échoué.

Capturé, il avait été téléporté presqu'immédiatement dans le vaisseau qui était reparti sans autre forme.

La colère l'avait rongé dès cet instant, durant tout le voyage, mais Loki s'était contenté d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que la cible du Titan était seulement et uniquement sa propre capture, ou plutôt celle d'Odin.

Le plan était plus que simple, même trop pour un Titan comme Thanos…

« Qu'espères-tu de moi, Thanos ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'Asgard est souveraine par elle-même, mon absence ne la fera pas tomber. » Loki sourit légèrement : « Crois-tu aussi que j'ignore tes intentions, si évidentes depuis tant de millénaires ? » reprit Loki.

Le colosse ne sourit que davantage et Loki sentit de la sueur perler sur son front mais ne voulut pas y prêter plus d'attention que cela et continua :

« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas pris la précaution de les dissimuler à ton regard et à tes sbires ? »

Les dents apparentes, Thanos parla stoïquement : « Oh ! Je le conçois parfaitement, mais je sais aussi… » il se mit à murmurer : « que tu connais parfaitement les divers endroits où se trouvent mes petits trésors… » Et soudain il se retourna et marcha pour quitter la pièce.

Ne comprenant pas, les poings presque serrés malgré son emprisonnement, Loki l'interpella : « Me torturer pour parler ne servira à rien Thanos ! Et tu le sais très bien. »

Entendant cette affirmation, le Titan s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Plein d'assurance, il répondit : « Le roi des Neuf Mondes peut-être… » et il se retourna, mais cette fois-ci son visage respirait la haine, « mais voyons ce que dira un petit Asgardien aux pouvoirs perdus !... » Et il quitta la pièce en entrant dans la pénombre qui l'entourait.

Intrigué, Loki fronça les sourcils et tenta de se détendre. Mais il sentit que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, que la transpiration coulait désormais le long de ses tempes, et la fatigue l'envahissait. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour l'aider, mais la frayeur le prit. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne la sentait plus s'étendre en lui, mais fuir de son corps. Sans pouvoir la retenir, il la vit presque s'échapper, comme aspirée par une force externe. Il pouvait presque la suivre du regard monter vers le haut.

En la voyant comme aspirée par la lumière, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

Il avait compris…

Enfermé dans cet halo, le tube n'était pas là que pour le retenir. Non. Thanos avait prévu le pire châtiment qu'un être doué d'une forte magie pouvait craindre.

Drainer sa magie…

Et Loki, comprenant qu'à ce rythme il ne résisterait pas longtemps, sentit cette fois-ci la terreur le prendre de plein fouet. Privé de ses dons, il allait bientôt perdre l'apparence d'Odin… Et à son retour, Thanos avait toutes les chances non pas de découvrir comme il le souhaitait un roi affaibli, prêt négocier, mais Loki lui-même, et à sa merci…

Il n'osa même pas imaginer la colère que serait celle du Titan…

Pendant des heures il lutta contre le processus implacable, mais plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait.

Il se demanda si Thor avait été averti, s'il était peut-être déjà en route. Mais cela ne le rassurait point. Loki savait qu'il arriverait trop tard… Il savait qu'aucune expédition de sauvetage ne viendrait le libérer à temps…

Lorsqu'il sentit ses force l'abandonner, son corps trembler de plus en plus, son cœur battre à toute allure, et il paniqua de plus en plus. Serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, il puisa tout au fond de lui une nouvelle énergie, mais ce faisant, il laissa aussi éclater sa peur et un cri hurla dans sa tête : _Thor !_

Et Loki se força à retenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux…

* * *

><p>Le pas lourd et rapide, seul le gardien du Bifrost arrivait à suivre le Dieu du Tonnerre sur le pont arc-en-ciel, tant sa colère accentuait la rapidité de sa marche.<p>

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment avez-vous pu laisser un ennemi pénétrer dans Asgard et le laisser tout simplement enlever votre roi ?! » Hurla Thor en regardant droit devant lui.

Thor n'en revenait pas. A peine les pieds dans l'immense globe du Bifrost, il interrogeait Heimdall et le Grand Intendant présents pour l'accueillir. Malgré la présence d'un grand nombre de soldats, Thor n'avait aucune gêne à laisser parler sa colère.

« C'est insensé, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison d'avoir laissé pareil forfait se produire ! » La rage à la bouche, sa voix résonnait bien au-delà de leur emplacement.

« Mon Prince… » Tenta de s'expliquer l'intendant qui avait couru pour rattraper son retard, mais Thor l'interrompit presqu'immédiatement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard plein de colère : « Où est-il ? Où ? »

Voyant la crainte de l'intendant l'empêcher de parler, Heimdall s'interposa :

« Prince Thor, vous ignorez la situation… »

« Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tout un peuple s'est laissé berner par des voleurs et a laissé leur souverain se faire enlever ! »

Heimdall se positionna alors devant Thor et parla d'une forte voix : « Thanos a enlevé Odin ! »

Thor s'arrêta net et se calma instantanément en entendant ce nom et fronça des sourcils : « Quoi ? »

Heimdall prit une grande inspiration et se redressa : « Oui, mon Prince, c'était bien Thanos. Je l'ai vu que trop souvent autrefois, lors des anciennes guerres, et je n'ai pas oublié ses traits. Puis, il a disparu dans le néant et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Son pouvoir est immense, suffisant pour cacher toute une planète, sa planète, à ma vue ! Et c'est de ce même néant qu'il est subitement sorti, nous n'étions pas prêts à une telle attaque ! Il savait exactement où et comment attaquer. De toute évidence, il a dû recevoir des informations de quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Mon Prince, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que nous n'aurions rien pu faire et même maintenant… » Son regard se tourna vers le ciel étoilé, « je ne l'entrevois toujours pas. Il s'en est retourné dans son antre et cache le Souverain de mon regard. Il m'est impossible de vous dire où il est… »

« Mais cela fait déjà trois jours ! Pourquoi avoir tant attendu avant de m'appeler, c'est irresponsable Heimdall ?! » rétorqua Thor, toujours furieux.

« Les troupes qui ont débarqué étaient surentraînées et nous leur faisions face, les tuant impitoyablement. Mais aujourd'hui nous savons que leur unique but était de se sacrifier pour gagner du temps ! Lorsque le vaisseau de Thanos est parti en emportant notre roi, elles sont toutes restées le plus longtemps possible. Durant trois jours nous avons combattu, sans répit ! Il m'était impossible d'ouvrir le Bifrost pour vous prévenir avec ces ennemis dans la place ! » Essayant de calmer sa propre exaspération après avoir tant échoué, Heimdall tenta de se reprendre : « Lorsque nous avons enfin pris le dessus, nous avons découvert sur le trône d'Odin ce message… » Et il tendit à Thor une plaque d'un métal inconnu, d'un noir intense et peu large, de la taille d'un livre. Intrigué, Thor la prit à son tour dans ses mains. « Impossible de le lire en entier, seul votre nom apparaît… » continua Heimdall.

Respirant à pleins poumons, Thor n'hésita pas plus et tout en gardant un air grave, il posa résolument sa main droite dessus. Immédiatement, une lumière intense les éblouit et dans le ciel apparut, immense, le visage sournois de Thanos en personne. Si les gardes et l'intendant cachaient mal leur crainte, Thor et Heimdall réussirent à garder leur sérieux durant la lecture du message où retentissait la voix froide et fourbe du Titan, d'abord rieuse puis impitoyable :

« Mes salutations, Prince d'Asgard, ou devrais-je dire... Asgardien perdu, toi, Thor. Ahahahah, peu importe ! Nous savons tous les deux ce que tu vaux maintenant. Mais trêve de plaisanteries… Je n'ai pas le loisir de faire long. J'ai ce que tu recherches, et tu possèdes ce que je recherche. Aussi je te donne cinq de tes jours pour me la fournir. Ne tarde pas petit Prince, ou sinon… »

Dans un nouveau flash de lumière, l'image de Thanos disparut, laissant place au souffle de colère de Thor qui jeta soudain la plaque par-dessus le pont, elle tomba dans le torrent d'eau et disparut immédiatement. Thor se retourna alors vers Heimdall : « Nous devons réunir tout le monde, tout de suite ! » Heimdall hocha de la tête et tous coururent vers leurs chevaux, prêts à les conduire au palais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thor, Sif et les Trois Guerriers, Heimdall et le Grand Intendant étaient assis autour d'une table en salle de réunion et discutaient âprement du contenu du message.

« Il est évident qu'il parlait de la Gemme de Réalité » intervint Heimdall. « Après la défaite de Malekhit, qui n'est de loin pas passée inaperçue de par les Mondes, Thanos a forcément dû déduire que nous l'avions ramenée chez nous. »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas, » enchaîna Sif, « enfin plus, le roi nous a demandé de la mettre en lieu sûr… »

« Le Collectionneur, je le sais… » répondit Thor. « Et nous n'y toucherons pas. » Continua-t-il d'un ton stoïque, provoquant l'étonnement des autres.

« Mais Thor », continua Sif, « il s'agit de la vie de notre Souverain ! » Mais Thor hocha négativement de la tête : « Thanos sait pertinemment que le Royaume d'Asgard peut continuer à vivre sans Odin. C'est pour cela que le message m'était destiné, il a de suite deviné que je reviendrais au palais. Non… Je pense qu'il n'a enlevé Odin que dans le but d'avoir des indices sur où chercher ses précieuse pierres tout en s'assurant que nous soyons plus occupés par la recherche de notre roi que de contrecarrer sa démarche. En ce moment même, il doit être en train de multiplier sa quête. »

« Notre devoir est néanmoins de ramener notre roi en sécurité » conclut solennellement Heimdall, regardant droit devant lui. « Nous ne pouvons le laisser aux mains d'un Titan tel que Thanos. »

Thor se leva brusquement et s'adressa à l'intendant : « Aussi allons-nous jouer sur deux fronts à la fois. Nous allons organiser des recherches et envoyer des troupes de par tous les Mondes, qu'ils cherchent chaque recoin de la galaxie, qu'ils retournent chaque pierre et maison et n'aient pas de repos avant d'avoir retrouvé le roi Odin ! » Puis il s'adressa à ses amis : « Pendant ce temps, nous allons organiser la défense de la Gemme de l'Espace, il faut s'assurer que le Tesseract soit à jamais inaccessible à ce Titan. »

Fandral avança d'un pas : « Excuse-moi Thor, mais elle l'est déjà. Elle est dans le coffre sacré de la Grande Voûte, où seule la famille royale a accès… »

Mais Thor l'interrompit : « Thanos a prouvé qu'il peut nous attaquer ici sans une réelle difficulté, et qu'il a des connaissances importantes sur notre palais. Aussi allons-nous la déplacer… »

Hogun leva soudain la tête, comprenant avant tous les autres ce que Thor avait en tête : « Thor… »

Soupirant un bon coup, Thor exposa son idée à la stupéfaction de toute l'assemblée : « Nous allons la transporter discrètement. Chez mes amis, les Avengers. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites rendre cette pierre à Midgard ! » s'interloqua Volstagg.

Mais Thor se justifia sans attendre : « Nous n'allons pas la leur rendre ! Elle appartient désormais au trésor d'Yggdrasil dont Asgard est une garante. Mais elle y sera plus invisible qu'ici ! Les Terriens ont peu d'importance aux yeux de Thanos, il ne croira pas qu'on la leur ait rendu. De plus, il ne peut plus sentir sa présence… » Thor eut soudain une pensée pour Loki, qui avait été le premier et le seul à trouver le chemin conduisant directement au Tesseract. Mais ne voulant pas se laisser prendre pas ses souvenirs, il continua sur un ton décidé : « Hogun et Fandral, vous assurerez ce transport avec l'aide d'Heimdall. Sif, je veux que tu ailles t'assurer que le Collectionneur a bien toujours l'Ether dans ses mains, au moindre signe de danger, tu la lui retires et tu la ramènes ici. Quant à moi je coordonnerai les recherches depuis ici, je dois montrer aux autres Royaumes que même en l'absence d'Odin, notre souveraineté reste intacte. »

Sif se leva avec un petit sourire : « Tu veux dire que… »

Thor se redressa : « Oui, je prends ma place sur le trône, mais… cela restera provisoire, dès le retour d'Odin, il reprendra son titre et moi le mien… »

Heimdall se leva alors : « Et pour les autres Gemmes d'Infinité, que faisons-nous pour les trois autres pierres ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils : « Autant que Père m'en avait parlé, elles sont aussi cachées que l'étaient les autres… »

« Oui, donc autant dire qu'elles ne le sont pas… » railla Fandral.

Hogun enchaîna alors : « Mais Odin sait où elles se trouvent n'est-ce pas ? »

Thor ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête : « Je l'ignore, ce… ce n'était pas un sujet qui… me passionnait jusque-là, c'était plus l'intérêt de… mon frère… » Il soupira un instant de tristesse. Il semblait que le fantôme de Loki refusait de le quitter. Mais ses amis ne se permirent pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il redressa alors la tête : « Mais les rechercher reviendrait à les révéler à Thanos, et cela il faut l'éviter à tout prix. Occupons-nous de celles qui sont pour l'instant hors de leur cachette, elles sont en plus grand danger… »

Volstagg avança à son tour : « Mais Thor, les réunir nous permettraient… Je veux dire, nous savons tous que les assembler nous donnerait accès à un pouvoir… quasi ultime… Digne de soumettre ou de tuer ce Thanos… »

Mais Thor haussa le ton : « Et ce pouvoir, personne ne doit jamais l'avoir ! Si elles ont été dispersées c'est bien parce qu'ensemble, elles causent plus destruction que de bien. Non, Odin l'aurait refusé. Nous ferons comme je l'ai dit pour l'instant ! »

Heimdall soupira sans quitter le sol du regard : « Et il ne reste que deux jours avant la fin de son ultimatum… »

Thor rétorqua : « Aussi devons-nous agir au plus vite, allez ! »

Sans un mot de plus, tous se levèrent en saluant le nouveau roi avec déférence et coururent vers leurs nouvelles missions.

Une fois partis, Thor prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et donna d'autres consignes de routine au Grand Intendant.

Resté seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'inquiétude monter en lui. Tout d'abord la crainte de ne pouvoir gérer son règne, même un temps. Aussi loin qu'il ait des souvenirs, Thor avait rêvé de gravir les marches du trône, mimant sans fin des ordres et des gestes royaux. Mais… Le temps l'avait bien changé, et malgré toute la préparation qu'il avait reçue de son père, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Il respira fortement.

Mais il devait assumer, à tout prix. La vie d'Odin en dépendait, et Thor ne souhaitait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas déjà…

Au centre des grands halls, il se sentit tout à coup bien petit et seul…

Et il ne put s'empêcher de regretter la présence de son frère. Loki aurait été, il devait bien l'avouer, le plus digne de cette régence. Sa connaissance était immense et il avait toujours excellé dans les domaines de l'administration royale. Ceci et tant d'autres qualités, qui lui manquaient aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

_Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ?... Réfléchis Thor… _Pensa-t-il en tentant de reprendre confiance, et il examina son nouveau statut en se remémorant les paroles de Loki durant toutes leurs années de fraternité.

Thor soupira encore, puis se dirigea soudain vers la salle du trône, décidé à convoquer tous les ministres et envoyer des messages rassurants aux divers Mondes, leur assurant de sa nouvelle place à la tête d'Asgard. Il ne mentionnerait pas Thanos, ce serait créer des paniques encore inutiles, car Thor espérait encore pouvoir résoudre seul ce nouveau conflit.

Marchant vite dans les couloirs, il passa inévitablement devant les bureaux de son père et il décida de s'y arrêter pour y prendre divers dossiers. Mais devant l'immense bureau privé, il s'étonna de n'y voir aucun document traîner. Tout était parfaitement rangé là où son père avait tendance à laisser de côté quelques feuilles. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Thor en regardant les dossiers de plus près, ce qui le frappa davantage, fut l'écriture qui emplissait les derniers rapports émis. La différence n'était pas immense pour une personne étrangère à la famille, mais Thor avait grandi auprès d'Odin… et de Loki… Il aurait reconnu l'écriture de chacun sans problème, alors pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas là celle de son père ?...

('*..._... [_à suivre_] ..._...*')

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne Année à vous tous, qui êtes peut-être juste passés, qui restez fidèles, qui aimez un peu… Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte une nouvelle joie sur le chemin de la Vie !<strong>

**Petit chapitre, car la prochaine étape pour Loki ne sera de loin pas insignifiante… Ce sera donc pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être reconnu l'allusion à Nebula qu'on découvre dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie. J'avoue que ce personnage m'intrigue de par la similitude de son caractère avec Loki : à l'ombre d'un frère/une sœur, ce sentiment d'injustice qui le/la met tant en colère, orphelin/e car parents morts, la couleur bleue de la peau… Je vais donc peut-être la faire intervenir, mais sporadiquement et sans qu'elle n'ait une réelle importance, sauf si vous souhaitez le contraire **

**Et mes excuses pour toute erreur ou incohérence décelée, notamment si le dialogue entre tous ces personnages est difficile à suivre, j'avoue que je n'excelle pas dans ce domaine, mais tente de m'améliorer.**

**Souhaitant reprendre un peu l'écriture de mon Histoire « Les larmes au visage azur », je vais faire une mini pause de deux semaines, on se revoit donc bientôt !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 2 posté le 2 janvier 2015**

**Prochain chapitre : le 16 janvier (normalement), « La colère du Titan »…**


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Thor, Avengers_ et _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Torture !

Résumé : Thanos clame avoir Odin, mais Thor le retrouve pourtant caché au palais, plongé dans son sommeil. Mais alors, qui a été enlevé ? Se rendant compte de la vérité, Thor aidé des Avengers va devoir affronter un Thanos fou de rage et vengeur pour sauver Loki d'un destin de tortures et de douleurs. Le plein de Loki!Angst, whump et h/c !

Note : Se situe après le film _Thor : Le monde des ténèbres_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les dieux se cachent pour mourir_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Chapitre 3 : La colère du Titan */ˆ~ˆ\*

« Je suis impressionné mon cher ami… » résonna une nouvelle fois la voix fourbe du Titan.

Chaque jour il lui rendait visite, chaque jour il venait se délecter de ce mal qui se nourrissait de son essence. Il attendait et la patience n'était pas un problème, car il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait. Oui, son cadeau à son tendre, sa douce amie la Mort ne serait que plus beau.

Mais Loki ne l'entendait qu'à peine. Complètement figé par la douleur, seul son visage reflétait la torture qu'il subissait. Deux jours. Depuis deux jours il surmontait l'épreuve, et il était maintenant méconnaissable. Le visage d'Odin qu'il portait toujours était couvert d'une sueur qui perlait sans cesse, sa bouche ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer en tremblant, les yeux cernés, fortement fermés, ne parvenaient plus à s'entrouvrir sans peine et sa respiration s'entendait de loin, haletante, souffrante… Les doigts de ses mains crispés, il faisait tout pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas céder...

Il n'avait ni dormi, ni ingurgité quoique ce soit, durant tout ce temps, et ses force faiblissaient à vue d'œil. Loki puisait sans cesse dans ses dernières énergies pour ne pas craquer, mais par moment le désespoir le prenait et il voulait arrêter cette souffrance, laisser le sort tomber et ne plus résister.

Seule une pensée l'en empêchait : l'idée d'échouer. Encore et à nouveau. Lui qui l'avait déjà tant vécu, il lui semblait ne rien connaître d'autre. A croire qu'il était condamné à cette vie d'errance et d'ombre, toute tentative pour sortir à la lumière étant aussitôt écrasée. Alors non, il ne pourrait pas accepter cet énième échec. Ce destin lui collait à la peau, mais il le refuserait toujours. Jusqu'au bout il lutterait, malgré toutes ses souffrances, malgré la douleur sans fin...

Malgré qu'il savait qu'il échouerait une fois de plus…

Et cela le mit en colère.

« Je me battrai… jusqu'au bout… » réussit-il à articuler, et dans une lutte extrême il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Thanos qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Serrant les dents, de rage, il continua : « Tu as… perdu… mon ami… »

Et le sourire du Titan diminua, comme s'il comprenait soudain que son plan vacillait.

Et son exaspération monta.

D'un air désormais sérieux, il s'avança : « Crois-tu pouvoir me faire attendre, vieillard, crois-tu que je cèderais à un petit roi comme toi ! J'avoue que j'ignorais qu'un être comme toi ait autant de ressources pour tenir contre mon pouvoir, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te soumettre ! Tu finiras bien par tomber entre mes mains ! » Et il sourit un instant de satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir pu soumettre Odin en personne.

Malgré sa respiration toujours plus difficile, Loki se força à lui répondre : « Tu oublies une chose, Thanos… Quoiqu'il arrive… tu ne seras… jamais plus qu'un… voleur… » Loki se força à avaler sa salive malgré une gorge enserrée. « Personne… ne voudra… se soumettre à un… vulgaire voleur ! » il réussit à hausser le ton sur le dernier mot et il ferma les yeux, tant la souffrance était pire après cet effort.

Mais alors qu'il avait espéré que ses paroles feraient fuir le géant, qu'énervé par tant d'insolence, Thanos partirait de rage et permettrait à Loki de se reposer un peu, le Titan serra les dents et en quelques pas il avança soudain vers Loki et sans s'arrêter, il tendit brusquement le bras. Loki vit la main arriver avec horreur, mais sa panique eut à peine le temps de s'exprimer par des yeux grands ouverts.

« Non ! » cria-t-il.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

D'une poigne énorme, Thanos traversa le champ de sécurité sans effort et saisit violemment le cou du roi.

Et ce que craignait Loki depuis le départ arriva immédiatement et son impuissance fut totale, à son grand désespoir…

Sous le toucher, l'illusion de Loki disparut presqu'aussitôt.

Lentement, son apparence changea, ses habits royaux, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs disparurent pour laisser la place à visage ébène, de longs cheveux d'un noir intense surmontant un regard émeraude et des atours de cuir.

Mais ces yeux n'étaient plus aussi sûrs qu'autrefois.

Ils laissaient apparaître une peur immense, tétanisée par la révélation soudaine et l'inquiétude face à la future réaction qu'aurait le géant qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

Devant lui, les yeux de Thanos s'écarquillèrent en effet largement, choqué par ce qu'il avait provoqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que !… » exprima difficilement Thanos qui sous le coup de l'étonnement faillit lâcher sa prise, car le dieu qui se matérialisa devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le souverain vieillissant qu'il croyait avoir pris avec tant de satisfaction.

Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite Loki.

Pendant le temps que dura la confusion du Titan, Loki, toujours sous sa poigne, profita de laisser un léger soupir sortir de sa bouche. Il était déçu de lui-même de s'être laissé ainsi prendre, même s'il le savait possible, et apeuré par le monstre qui le tenait. Mais il était aussi soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter sa torture. La disparition de son sort lui libéra aussitôt un peu d'énergie, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse récupérer et soulager un tant soit peu ses douleurs qui avaient tant duré. Sans attendre, il se mit aussi à réfléchir au moyen de se sortir au plus vite de cette situation délicate.

Mais il comprit vite que sa magie avait été sérieusement drainée et il se sentait encore faible. Jamais il n'aurait la force de se téléporter ailleurs et encore moins de se guérir entièrement.

Acablé, il conclut qu'il était bien à la merci de ce monstre pour le moment.

Ne lui restaient que ses paroles.

« Hhhm... Alors Thanos ?... Déçu ?... » parla Loki d'un large sourire malgré un souffle encore entrecoupé, « j'imagine bien... à quel point tu es chagriné par mon apparition, mais- », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. De rage, Thanos le lança contre la plus proche paroi de la salle de pierre, dans un cri de colère qui s'entendit bien au-delà de la pièce.

« QUE SIGNIFIE CELA ?! » hurla-t-il en s'avançant alors vers Loki. Son visage jusque-là serein respirait maintenant une colère monstrueuse, exaspéré de s'être laissé ainsi prendre au piège. Ne comprenant pas enocre la signification de tout cela, il avait surtout furieusement envie de tuer cet escroc qui avait osé le berner.

Comme répondant à son cri, des gardes entrèrent tout à coup dans la pièce. De petite taille, ils étaient entièrement recouverts d'une armure sombre souple. Des pics la décoraient de la tête au pied, et leurs yeux étaient cachés par des sortes de lunettes géantes et d'un noir intense. Armés chacun d'une arme ressemblant à un large fusil cosmique, ils entourèrent Loki, prêts à tirer sur celui qui avait irrité leur maître.

Mais Thanos ne les regarda même pas. Respirant fortement par son nez, telle une bête en fureur, il se baissa et sans hésiter, empoigna une bonne masse de cheveux de Loki pour le soulever tout entier jusqu'à sa hauteur, ses pieds quittant le sol. Sous la douleur, Loki ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit hormis un petit gémissement. Il tenta de soulever ses bras pour se libérer de l'étreinte, mais ses forces étaient encore petites. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et surprit Thanos en train de prendre une lame d'assez grande taille, noire et fine, de sa ceinture et la brandir sans attendre vers son cou dénudé. « Un imposteur ! Qui a osé me tromper ! Moi ! » cria le Titan en colère, « je n'ai rien à faire d'un petit imposteur ! » et il s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans la peau nue lorsque Loki hurla à son tour sous la peur : « Attendez ! Stop ! » et il réussit à lever une main comme pour arrêter le geste fatal. « Je suis Loki ! D'Asgard ! C'est moi qui ai conduit les Chitauris à Midgard pour récupérer le Tesseract, pour vous ! Rappelez-vous ! »

Et soudain un silence. Loki croyait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il l'entendait battre dans ses oreilles en attendant la réaction du Titan fou.

Etonné, le géant avait cessé son mouvement et fronça fortement les yeux pour scruter le visage du jeune dieu : « Loki ?... » et, se rappelant, il sourit soudain avant d'éclater de rire énergiquement: « Oh mais oui ! Hahaha, le petit dieu d'Asgard, inutile et victime d'un échec lamentable. Hahaha que c'est drôle ! Je te reconnais maintenant ! » Son rire tonitruant envahit la pièce qui sembla trembler.

Rassuré d'avoir arrêté son exécution, Loki ne put pourtant se réjouir. Toujours sous l'emprise de la main du géant et après sa torture, il souffrait encore. Il espérait que Thanos le jetterait une nouvelle fois à terre, il n'en pouvait plus de cette poigne. Il devait pourtant trouver le moyen de s'en sortir...

Mais face à lui, le Titan redevint soudain sérieux et brandit à nouveau son arme : « Je devrais te trancher la gorge pour ton échec ! Ha ! Dire que j'avais douté dès le début du choix de mon lieutenant lorsqu'il t'avait préparé à cette mission, un petit Asgardien perdu et malheureux, peuh, quelle bêtise pour une mission si précieuse. J'ai été faible d'accepter mais je ne ferai pas l'erreur une seconde fois ! » Loki enchaîna avant qu'il ne décide de continuer son geste : « Attendez ! Rien n'est dit ! Oui c'est vrai j'ai échoué, mais j'excelle dans bien d'autres domaines et- » il ne put continuer lorsque Thanos serra encore plus son emprise et le secoua, arrachant des cheveux : « Balivernes ! Tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse ! »

Malgré la poigne de fer dont il tentait maintenant de se délivrer de ses mains tremblantes, Loki ferma les yeux et se força à sortir les mots de sa bouche : « J'ai… vécu à la tête du…d'Asgard… mes connaissances sont… immenses… » Loki devait absolument négocier, il devait tout faire pour l'amener à considérer qu'il pouvait encore être utile. Il serait bien temps ensuite de trouver un moyen de fuir ce monde de sang, mais pour le moment, seul sauver sa vie comptait.

Mais la colère de Thanos continua à monter en entendant ces paroles. Il remit en place son arme, et tendit son autre main vers le visage de Loki : « Insolente créature ! Crois-tu réellement pouvoir monnayer ta mort avec moi ! Crois-tu que j'ignore tes pensées ? J'ai toujours été dans ton esprit, toujours ! Et je vais te le rappeler tout de suite ! » et, les doigts tendus, il posa sa main sur le visage de Loki qui se courba en arrière.

Les yeux brutalement rouverts, immobilisé, Loki se mit soudain à crier, de toutes ses forces. Il lui fut impossible de s'arrêter, il hurla sans fin face à ce qui lui arriva.

En un éclair, la salle souterraine disparut et un flash extrêmement douloureux et violent envahit tout son esprit, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement planté une lance à travers sa tête. Au milieu de ses propres hurlements qu'il ne percevait déjà plus, Loki fut obligé de replonger dans les souvenirs les plus terribles de sa vie. Rien n'arrêta leur afflux et à ce moment, le jeune dieu aurait préféré retomber dans le néant plutôt que de subir tous ces sentiments noirs l'envahir en une seule fois. Mais paralysé, il fut incapable de se débattre et dut accepter toutes les visions dans un immense tourbillon de tourments.

Et il vécut l'enfer.

_Un abandon à la mort, sur un rocher glacial. 'Des pleurs infantiles.'_

_Douleur_

_Des maladies sans fin, aux gémissements aigus. 'Il est frêle ma reine, j'ignore s'il sortira un jour de ce cycle infernal…'_

_Peine_

_Un père qui a fait son choix. 'Mais un seul d'entre vous sera roi !'_

_Abandon_

_La douleur d'un bras cassé après la chute d'un arbre. 'Mon frère, tu es décidément bien frêle, hahaha !'_

_Souffrance_

_Trop faible pour être un Prince guerrier. 'La magie et les couteaux ne sont que des armes de femme !'_

_Faiblesse_

_Un fils inutile. 'Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant…'_

_Monstre_

_La chute dans l'abîme. 'Non Loki…'_

_Créature_

_Des tortures sans fin. 'Ta peau est si douce petit Prince… »_

_Mal_

_L'effroi qui attend. 'Vous pensez avoir souffert ?... Il vous fera comprendre que vos souffrances n'étaient qu'un moindre mal !'_

_NON !_

_La perte d'un père et d'un frère. 'Ton seul privilège, c'était de mourir ! Dès l'enfance !'_

_Plus jamais cela_

_La perte d'une mère. 'Que faisais-tu pour elle dans ta cellule ?!'_

_Non, non, non… Mère !_

_La mort douloureuse. 'Tu as raison ! Je suis un pauvre fou… un pauvre fou !'_

_Mal, mal, mal !_

_Une cicatrice purulente. 'Je ne veux pas mourir…'_

_Tu n'es pas digne, tu es faible et insignifiant ! Tu ne sers à rien, tu es une honte pour toute ta famille et tous les Royaumes. Tu ne manqueras à personne, tu es si inutile ! Meurs ! Meurs sans pitié !_

_J'ai si mal, non, non, non… MAL !_

« Stop ! Stop ! Noooon ! Je vous en supplie, par tous les dieux, arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » hurla Loki dont les larmes tombaient sans fin. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyaient rien d'autres que des images noires, de souffrance, de tristesse, de sanctions, de fautes, de condamnations… Le supplice semblait tourner en boucle, les insultes lui hurlaient sans cesse au fond de lui, se riant de lui, se moquant sans état d'âme, cruellement... C'était trop, trop en une fois. Il ne pouvait supporter toutes ces souffrances, comme un tourment géant qui l'écrasait avec rage, avec plaisir. Il lui semblait que son cœur et sa tête allaient éclater ensemble.

D'un seul coup tout son corps sursauta sous les assauts de Thanos qui profitait de sa faiblesse pour sonder tranquillement au plus profond de son âme sans ménagement, récoltant au passage les informations qu'il cherchait. Cruellement, il le tortura un long instant, mais qui parut une éternité pour Loki qui tressaillait de plus belle à chaque fois qu'il sentait le pouvoir du Titan s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui.

Il aurait souhaité mourir s'il n'était pas persuadé qu'il l'était déjà…

Un précipice de l'enfer sans fin, punition ultime pour tous ses crimes, pour tout le mal qu'il avait provoqué.

Sans crier gare, Thanos, satisfait, retira soudain sa main en arrière, laissant de vives brûlures sur le visage désormais blanc et translucide de Loki, figé dans l'horreur et l'effroi, les yeux presque révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte, les larmes ayant recouvert ses joues rouges, un filet de sang coulant d'une narine, les mains et les jambes tombantes.

Il semblait presque mort.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la torture avait cessé que le Titan le jeta à nouveau à terre violemment, de dédain.

Il en avait fini avec lui.

Incapable de faire un mouvement en raison de la souffrance qui avait envahi tout son corps et son esprit, Loki ne tenta même pas de se rattraper et tomba lourdement sur le sol rocailleux, s'écorchant et déchirant ainsi quelque peu ses habits, mettant sa peau à l'air.

Complètement inconscient de son bourreau et ses sbires, Loki ne résista plus et éclata en pleurs intenses, tremblant sous les soubresauts de ses sanglots. Se roulant péniblement en boule, les mains sur son crâne, il pleura toutes les images reçues qui ne cessaient plus de défiler dans sa tête.

Il l'aurait volontiers arrachée s'il en avait eu la force…

A peine entendit-il Thanos lui parler de haut, avec son large sourire, sur un ton mielleux :

« Maintenant je n'ignore plus rien de toi, petit bâtard Jotun !... Misérable qui se croit un dieu, sois fou d'avoir cru pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ! »

Mais Loki était trop pris par la douleur pour répliquer et continua à pleurer fortement, seul sur le sol froid, tandis que Thanos riait légèrement en le regardant souffrir avec joie…

« Maître ?... » Une voix grave interrompit la scène et le Titan se retourna.

A la fin de la pénombre se dressait son lieutenant, son aide, au visage couvert et aux dents de sang, vêtu d'un long habit noir à capuche, aux mains grises à six doigts, maître du peuple des Chitauris, l'Autre…

Et Thanos sourit encore plus en l'apercevant : « Mais mais mais… mon Ami… tu tombes à point nommé !... »

« Maître », continua l'Autre sans prêter attention au prisonnier à terre, « l'Accusateur, Ronan, est arrivé et demande audience. »

Thanos s'avança : « Bien ! Mais… j'ai d'abord… un présent pour toi, un être que tu n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir retrouver aussi vite dans ta colère et qui s'est tout simplement offert à nous ! » Et sans attendre, il recula pour montrer Loki sur le sol, qui pleurait plus doucement, les paumes des mains appuyées sur ses yeux.

Intrigué, la bouche ouverte et la tête penchée, l'Autre fit quelques pas.

Loki, le visage collé sur la pierre, n'était pas entièrement visible, alors le Chitauri se baissa et le prit à son tour par les cheveux pour tirer brutalement sa tête vers le haut, révélant un visage bouffi par les larmes, les yeux encore rouges par tant d'épreuves et regardant dans le vide, le reste du corps tremblant légèrement. Loki était dans un état épouvantable, mais l'Autre le reconnut sans peine et se crispa immédiatement.

« Lui ! Loki ! », il serra sa poigne plus fort sous la colère, « impossible ! »

Ignorant ce qui se passait, Loki ferma les yeux. Epuisé, il aurait tout donné pour disparaître dans l'ombre et y mourir seul.

Thanos s'approcha d'eux, « mais oui mon ami, ce petit dieu inutile s'est jeté à nos pieds. Regarde-le, ce n'est plus qu'une loque sans autre intérêt !... »

« Sauf pour nous ! » répliqua l'Autre sans attendre, « cette chose a tué un nombre incalculable des miens, il a échoué lamentablement avant de fuir lâchement ! » Cruellement et violemment, il approcha le visage de Loki vers le sien, et continua en rage : « Te souviens-tu, Asgardien ! Te souviens-tu ?! » se mit-il à crier. « Moi je me souviens ! Tu as détruit notre vaisseau mère, MON vaisseau ! Tu as tué nos meilleurs hommes qui étaient partis confiants, vers une victoire éclatante. » Et soudain il jeta brutalement Loki en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment la roche. Le coup faillit l'assommer, mais une telle délivrance ne lui fut pas permise et il resta tremblant sur le sol, comprenant peu à peu à qui il avait affaire. Posant les mains sur le sol rocailleux, il tenta péniblement de se reprendre. Mais ce fut peine perdue et il ne put qu'entrouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir l'Autre le surmonter, la rage au visage, qui hurla soudain : « Et parmi tous ces guerriers se trouvaient trois de mes fils ! Trois de mes meilleurs enfants, trois que tu as tués ! » Il dressa son poing et frappa Loki avec une force tel qu'il fut éjecté à nouveau en arrière sans ménagement. Visiblement, l'Autre aurait souhaité continuer à frapper mais la main du Titan se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Thanos, qui s'amusait toujours autant, conclut : « Il est tout à toi mon ami ! Fais-en ce que tu veux, il n'a plus d'intérêt pour moi désormais… »

Le regardant et souriant à son tour de toutes ses dents sanguinolentes, l'Autre répondit férocement : « Oui… Il est à moi maintenant !... » Et sans attendre, il se tourna vers un garde : « Envoyez un message à mon quartier général, qu'ils envoient une équipe de récupération. » Et se tournant vers Loki qui d'une main tremblante tentait d'enlever le sang du coin de sa bouche, il ajouta : « Dites-leur que j'ai retrouvé le traître, Loki… »

Le garde parti et alors que Thanos s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, l'Autre prit Loki par ses habits qui se déchirèrent sous la pression. Surpris, l'Autre allait le reprendre lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en voyant le torse de Loki presque découvert. Interloqué, il arrêta Thanos: « Maître ! Regardez ! »

Intrigué, Thanos se retourna et vit aussi.

Pour bien le montrer, l'Autre bougea et se mit à tenir fermement les bras de Loki derrière son dos avec une main, il arracha de l'autre le reste du haut des habits de Loki qui tombaient en lambeaux. La tête tombante, Loki ne put l'en empêcher mais comprit peu à peu ce qui se tramait et que son secret, sa mort, était désormais visible à tous.

Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir laissé Thanos le tuer…

Son torse blanc, brutalement exposé, laissait désormais apparaître en pleine lumière la large cicatrice qu'il portait depuis plusieurs mois, depuis ce jour funeste où le monstre Kurse l'avait transpercé de sa lame qu'avait recouvert son sang empoisonné. Au niveau des côtes, en plein centre, on pouvait nettement voir le large trait, qui semblait être recouvert d'une matière noire et grise, visqueuse et quelque peu suintante. Bouchant la plaie horriblement, la peau tout autour était enflée et violacée. Mais ce qui marquait surtout l'ensemble étaient les innombrables veines énormes, noircies, qui semblaient s'échapper de la plaie pour s'étendre sur tout le torse. Comme des racines venimeuses qui cherchaient à s'étendre et envahir le corps de Loki, mais que sa magie arrêtait tant bien que mal.

Le spectacle retint toute l'attention de Thanos, qui s'avança vers Loki d'un pas lent, intrigué, comme s'il voulait admirer cette blessure originale. D'abord étonné, le regard perçant, il ricana tout à coup dans un rire tonitruant, résonnant fortement au delà de la grotte : « Mais dis-moi, tu es décidément plein de surprises pour un petit dieu ! »

Tendant alors la main, il enfonça un de ses larges doigts violet directement au centre de la plaie. Un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Loki, qui sursauta, à moitié inconscient. Thanos examina ensuite la matière noire qu'il avait ainsi prélevée, l'écrasant avec deux doigts.

L'Autre, ignorant d'une telle chose, s'interrogea : « Jamais je n'ai vu pareille blessure… »

Mais Thanos avait compris : « Moi je la connais. » Et il regarda Loki : « Ce petit Jotun s'est mesuré à un sbire de Malekhit ma parole ! Ce Kurse, bien connu, a dû le frapper, laissant son poison faire lentement son œuvre sur ce frêle corps… »

L'Autre fronça des sourcils : « Mais ? Comment a-t-il pu survivre à pareil coup ?... »

« Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il a usé de ses pouvoirs pour ralentir le processus et espérer ainsi se guérir avec le temps. C'est une expérience longue et douloureuse, mais possible, surtout si- » Il se rapprocha encore plus de Loki et releva presque gentiment le menton de Loki avec une main pour le regarder, « si nous avons affaire là à un être doué d'une magie peu commune, unique et très puissante. » Et d'un air sérieux, il ajouta: « Et il semble qu'elle révèle toute sa force lorsqu'il est affaibli ou mourant... Intéressant… »

Il réfléchit un moment et releva soudain la tête vers l'Autre : « Mon cher, je crains devoir retarder son départ vers votre monde… », et souriant vers Loki, « car je vais avoir grande utilité de ce petit dieu ! Oui... Il va d'abord m'accompagner sur Midgard pour ma petite expédition punitive, et ensuite... ce magicien aux pouvoirs exceptionnels... me servira... »

Et il ricana machiavéliquement : « Grâce à lui, ma puissance va s'accroître considérablement et bientôt rien ni personne ne pourra plus arrêter mon accession au Pouvoir absolu ! »

('*..._... [_à suivre_] ..._...*')

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et pour vos reviews !<strong>

**Navrée pour le retard, quelques soucis de vie et un chapitre auquel je tenais! J'espère qu'il vous satisfait un tant soit peu.**

**Je voulais aussi faire intervenir une dernière fois l'Autre avant sa disparition, vous savez... (J'aurais souhaité que ce soit Loki qui le tue, mais bon...), toutefois Loki n'en a pas apparemment pas fini avec les Chitauris... **

**Et comme toujours, mes excuses pour toute erreur que vous avez pu déceler.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3 posté le 25 janvier 2015**

**Prochain chapitre : (dès que possible), « Midgard »…**


End file.
